Allucinazione
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: When Luigi awakens from his three month coma, all is not as well as everyone believes. He claims that there is a man who is bullying him, stalking him, and is responsible for all the bad things happening in the kingdom. However, when people won't believe him, he'll do anything to make everyone, every single one, see this man, even if it means losing his head in the process...
1. Chapter 1

****Before you start reading, I'd like to have a note with you. First of all, I warn of some onesided WalGi and maybe some RosaDaisy, cussing, mature stuff, a little genderbending, and OC's later on. Second, this story is based on a theory Happily Austria and I came up with a week ago, which I decided to make a story. Third, incorrect categorizing loves corrections, among other things that could need correcting. Fourth, any hating reviews will only earn quicker updates with what you hate, just to tick you off, and reviews with what you love will earn quicker updates with that you want. Good deal, ne? Well enough from me, please enjoy and leave a review if you wish. Call me sick, call me twisted, but don't call me sane, because I'm Crazee Canadia. ****

* * *

"_I see that you're still here." _

"_Three months now."_

"_Wow, you never want to leave, do you?"_

"_I do, this place is cold, dark, and it's just… disturbing…"_

"_But I'm here; doesn't that make it a little better?"_

"_No, you're… how do I put this, weird."_

"_Weird?"_

"_You're nothing but a tall beanstalk! It frightens me, a little…"  
"Hey, I hardly get enough to eat around here as it is, and even if I do find something I almost always bring it to you."_

"_W-well, I appreciate that… but you don't have to… besides, it's insipid and nasty!"_

"_Do you expect me to bring you a gourmet in this place?"_

"_N-no, but something not as disgusting… it's just like hospital food…"_

"_Well, sorry buddy, that's it."_

"_W-whatever… do you have a coat or something?"_

"_Oh, the cold finally getting to you, huh?"  
"Well, I thought since you were the only person here I shouldn't ask…"_

"_You must know, an embrace is much warmer than cloth."_

"_W-what are you doing? Get away!"_

"_No, you said you were cold, I'm warming you up."_

"_Eh – eh –"_

"_Stop it. I know I'm not much, but at least it's something."_

"_P-please let me go…"_

"_Never. Do you not like me?"_

"_I just said you were weird! I never…"_

"_You never said you hated me? I'm glad, because ever since you first came here my loneliness vanished upon seeing you."_

"_Um…"_

"_So I dedicated my life to keeping you alive… in hopes that you would just be my friend… but, I have this strange feeling about you. One that makes me shudder every time I try to think about it."_

"_What?"_

"_I feel that I must hold you, keep you safe, make you happy, and keep you smiling…"_

"_A-are you saying that you love me?"_

"_So, that is the feeling? Love…"_

"_You, don't know what that's like?"_

"_I do now, understanding how to sum it up in one word. Love… feels funny on the lips when you say it. But if that is the case… then I love you, darling."_

"_D-don't start with the names…"_

"_Fine, Luigi, I love you. I feel I'd go mad without you. You've made this place a little less darker. Please, please just –"_

"_G-geah!"_

"_Luigi?"_

"_H-help – me – I – I feel – feel – f-faint…"_

"_Luigi? Luigi! Don't leave me! Luigi!"_

"_Uhhhhh…"_

"_Luigi!"_

"…"

"…_no. He woke up. Fine. If fate is gonna play me like that, then I'll play unfairly. For my love. Weheheheheheh…"_

* * *

The hospital room was stiff and cold, intimidating in its white bathed appearance. The only colorful thing in the room was Luigi, whose skin was very pale and his gown only a light blue.

Daisy hated it. She hated this chemically scented room, full of needles and beeping monitors, tubes and oxygen tanks, all doing everything they could to keep said man lying on the bed alive.

But he didn't move. He had an oxygen tube helping him breathe, life support being his older brother's only hope that he would return.

Setting some green and orange dyed flowers on a table, Daisy tried to not hum along with the beeping, which she heard day in and day out. For the past three months, Luigi was stuck in this room without knowing it, head wrapped in clean bandages every morning.

This must've been what a perfect coma was, and probably the longest one in the history of this hospital. Daisy huffed as she remembered the argument Mario had with a doctor about taking his brother off life support.

"_No!_" Mario spat, "_I won't let you! He stays on life support, whether you like it or not! I'm paying at least a thousand a month, aren't I?_"

With another sigh, Daisy leaned forward, resuming her never ending stare at Luigi's frowning face, eyes covered by the bandage. She began spending her days here starting at week four he was in his coma, in hopes that her company would awaken him. Every so often she would lean over and kiss his cheeks – the way he loved her to when they were on their private dates in Sarasaland – or even hold his hand and stroke it, fighting back tears that stung at her eyes.

Sometimes, Peach came with her, only able to bear three hours at most before she ran off crying, upset that the secondary hero of the Mushroom Kingdom was like this and making her own boyfriend mad with worry and depression.

She was a weakling, in Daisy's opinion.

Her head soon found its way to the metal bar on the hospital bed, eyes drooping closed from exhaustion from the night before. Lately, her staying until the visiting time stopped was really getting into her sleeping routine, but she felt like she had to be there all the time. No body else would, they'd have to leave because of some strange reason. Daisy didn't know if it was guilt that they had, or if it was just the sight of Luigi looking so pitiful.

Of course, it was basically the fault of some toads in Peach's castle.

If Daisy remembered the story correctly, Luigi and Mario had gone to the blonde's castle for some tea and to discuss another parade to hold for the annual Star Ceremony. Something that Mario said made Luigi angry, causing him to go storming home. However, some toads were fixing a statue of Peach and – surprised by the shouting from the younger Mario brother – caused one of them to lose balance and knock one of the carved hands on the statue off.

Of course, Luigi had to be in the _right_ spot at that time, the hand hitting him in the head too hard to withstand.

Now, here he was.

Daisy sat back up again, sighing as her brain now recognized the beeping and began humming with it. "Damn it." She spat, wishing she had some music to play instead of sitting here through this crap.

Soon, the door to the room opened, "Daisy, you have someone here to keep you company," a nurse poked her head in and smiled at her. "She's finishing up a drink that she brought, so she'll be a moment."

_A guest? _Daisy gave the nurse a questioning look before the door closed; _Maybe Peach grew balls again to come in here._

After a few minutes of silence, the door once again opened. Daisy didn't bother looking from Luigi, keeping her eyes on him and waiting for the second guest to walk over. However, the softest voice she ever heard broke her concentration, "Oh, dear, he looks worse than I thought he would. Poor soul."

"Huh?" the red head sat up, looking over in confusion, "Who're you?"

The woman closed the door behind her, the eye that could be seen from her hair covering her face widened at Daisy, "Oh, when they said the princess was here, I expected Peach."

"As does almost everyone else," Daisy muttered, "I'm guessing you know Luigi through some adventure he had?"

"Why, yes," The woman walked over, "I helped him when he and his brother went into the galaxies to save Peach when Bowser took her to the center of the universe. My name is Rosalina, pleased to meet you." She held her hand out to Daisy, light blue jacket sleeve covering up to her thumb.

Cautiously, Daisy took her hand and shook it, "Huh, I heard about you, but expected your dress to be… well, not pants." She eyed the platinum blonde's outfit.

"Oh, my actual dress is… too much for a hospital visit," Rosalina frowned at Daisy, "I borrowed these from Peach, who is letting me stay with her for a while until I have to leave again," she turned to Luigi, wincing at the sight of the bandage and his frowning face. "It's worse than I thought…"

Daisy nodded, "Yeah, just be thankful they change it everyday," she leaned back in her chair, resuming her watch on the man's face, "Can't believe he's been like this for three months straight. Doesn't even change how his face looks."

"At least he's on life support and his heart is beating," Rosalina muttered in what appeared to be relaxing herself, "I'm glad to know he's not lying here dead."

"I would know if he was," Daisy pointed to the monitor, "I'm listening to that, day in and day out. I also press my fingers to his neck to make sure it's not lying."

Rosalina blinked at the machinery, "Aren't you afraid this stuff would stop working?"

"If it does, there are doctors outside." Daisy reassured.

"How late do you stay?"

"I'm here from visiting opening to close. Just in case he wakes up, I wanna be the first to talk to him," Daisy once again held Luigi's hand, "He's practically my best friend in the whole world…"

Silence finally covered the room, Rosalina pulling up her own chair on the other side of Luigi's bed to sit and mimic Daisy's actions – holding his hand, resting her head on the metal bar, assisting in checking his pulse, until a stomach growling broke the barrier of tranquility made by the beeping.

"Goodness me," Rosalina sat back, blushing in embarrassment, "I'm guessing that biscuit and water wasn't enough this morning. I'm used to star bit meals."

Daisy sighed, "I was hoping that was Luigi's stomach…"

"I know, I know," Rosalina stood up, "I'm going to get something to eat, do you wish to join?

"Well, I dunno… he might wake up…" Daisy eyeballed Luigi, still not responsive, "…but I will admit I'm hungry myself."

"If you want to stay, that's fine. I can go get something from the hospital's cafeteria –"

"_No_," Daisy jumped up, "You do _not_ want to get something from here. It's bland, tasteless, and makes you feel sick yourself. You want a good place to eat? Feli's, it's awesome and quick."

"Um, okay then, I guess I'll head there…"

"With _me_, I wouldn't miss out going there for anything! Well, maybe Luigi, but we've got time! Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, this was a very nice place to eat," Rosalina dabbed her mouth with a napkin, eyeing her unfinished chili-cheese-shroom fries, "But I'm stuffed, maybe I shouldn't have gotten a large order –"

"I'll finish it!" Daisy reached across the table, pushing her empty tray aside, "You _can't_ let any of this go to waste!"

Surprised by the other's sudden actions, Rosalina sat there blinking a Daisy for a few minutes, watching her happily consume the rest of the food. "That and all that you got?" She finally asked, "I'm guessing you have a high metabolism?"

Daisy nodded while wiping her own mouth, "I could eat all day and not gain a pound. But then again, it's been a while since I've eaten _this_ well. You know, with me staying in Luigi's room all the time."

"Aren't you worried about your home?" Rosalina asked, "I mean, from what Peach tells me, you're hardly ever there."

"True, but I check in every other day with my peeps, just to make sure I'm not needed. My kingdom's so peaceful; I'm surprised no one's tried to attack it yet." Daisy lowered her voice at the end of the sentence, hoping not to attract a possible attacker just from this restaurant. "Anyway, are you ready to head back?" She asked, gathering her trash.

"Yes, of course," Rosalina took one last sip from her cup before copying Daisy's actions, "Luigi might smell the chili on your breath and wake up," she smiled at her attempt at a joke.

Daisy sighed as she looked down, smile on her face contradicting with the sadness in her eyes, "He loved bringing me here, every chance he got. It was kinda like a ritual that he followed…"

"Oh, well…" Rosalina trailed off, looking to the side, "…maybe he'll do it again when he wakes up?"

"Yeah, hopefully," Daisy flipped everything on her tray into the trash can before dropping the tray on top of the can's wooden cabinet, "Well, let's get back, shall we?"

* * *

Back in the hospital room, Daisy and Rosalina reclaimed their positions on the sides of Luigi's bed after some doctors checking up on him left the room.

"They really want to go ahead and put Luigi down, because they're tired of helping him," Daisy huffed after the door closed, "Mario's paying them the exact bill every month, I know it's not a money issue. I think they gave up at month two."

"I think they don't have any hope," Rosalina replied, "To me, doctors just want the patient to hurry and get better so they can move on and get more money from other patients. But when they have to deal with something like this, they get sick of it to the point they'd go ahead and let the patient die…"

Eyes widening, Daisy quickly checked Luigi's pulse manually (forgetting about the machine beeping, but even then it could be lying itself), relaxing when she found it normal. "I would know if they did that. That's probably the only reason they haven't stopped yet, plus Mario's money."

"Doctors." Rosalina muttered with venom on the word, the last word that lead the entire room to silence.

* * *

"_So, he's gone forever, you say? I disagree. He's waking up right now, you know? Maybe…just maybe, if I follow him, I won't have to deal with separation. I would also be able to leave this wretched place… all dark, cold, and purple. I mean, the color is fine and all… but, oh, was he pretty!"_

_Laughing at the water's reflection, the speech continued, "Pretty, yes, indeed… I want to stay with him, because he is mine, _mine_, you hear me? He is mine… that man is mine… that heart is mine… that _mind_ is mine…"_

* * *

"You've got fifteen minutes, girls." A nurse poked her head in, blankly looking at the scene before leaving with a tired sigh.

"See what I mean?" Rosalina growled when the door was closed, "Even the _nurse_ is tired of Luigi being here."

"Well, she can deal with it, Mario is friends with Peach, so that gives him an edge." Daisy replied calmly, giving Luigi another look over, "Another day, with nothing accomplished. It's quite depressing, actually…"

"Maybe he'll be up tomorrow," Rosalina reassured, placing the chair she had back in its proper place on the other side of the room. "I hope you don't mind me leaving right now."

"Nah, you're fine," Daisy smiled at her, "You were here the majority of the day. That's the longest someone other than me has been here."

Rosalina's own grin returned Daisy's, "Well, the more support the more likely he'll awaken, yes?"

With a nod as a reply, Daisy rested her head against the metal bar once more as she listened to Rosalina leave the room, hand still wrapped around Luigi's tightly.

_Although I'm glad she was here today,_ Daisy thought, _I really wish it wasn't her. I hardly know her, and she scares me a little. But if she claims to know Luigi, then I guess it's okay… oh, how I wish he'd wake up already. These days of waiting on him in this damn room, I'm the only one who really seems to be hoping – as usual._

She closed her eyes after finishing the thought, squeezing Luigi's hand in a comforting manner even though she knew he probably wouldn't feel it. _Well, I guess I'll be here again tomorrow, _She thought as she rubbed her thumb against the side of his hand.

"Well, Luigi, I'll see you later," Daisy said as she lifted her head, leaning over to give the man a kiss on his cheek, squeezing his hand a little tighter, "Maybe Rosalina will be here as well, so maybe we both can talk to you." She released her hold on his hand, standing up to put her chair back when she felt that her hand wasn't following her arm. Confused, she turned to look at it, "Eh? I'm pretty sure I let go."

Her eyes widened as she looked down, seeing Luigi's hand holding onto hers tightly by itself, a low hum coming from his throat as his head slowly began moving around.

"…D-Daisy? Is that you?" Luigi's voice could barely be heard over the increasing beeping sounds of the monitor.


	3. Chapter 3

**** I apologize for lack of updates, I went on a huge cosplay spree and I spent my days fawning over a picture of a Namine Ritsu outfit. Ever heard of Hellocosplay? Yeah, people say they've got nice clothes/service/shipping. Yeah. So enjoy this if you can, please and thank you. ****

* * *

"_Move, move, move!_" People were shoved aside, gaping after a man in a red hat, red shirt, and messy looking overalls running through the crowds of the hospital parking lot.

The security at the doors quickly opened the doors for him, doing their best to keep others out of the way – the man ignoring the shouting coming from behind him.

"M-Mister Mario!" A nurse quickly ran up beside him, "Y-you must –"

"Sign in? Can't it wait? I want to see my brother!" Mario spat at her, approaching the elevator and hurriedly mashing the upwards button in frustration.

Meanwhile, on the floor Luigi was currently on, Peach and Rosalina both rushed out of the elevator they shared, dresses sloppily put on and hair not the best – but who cared? As much as it bothered Toadsworth, who followed the princesses in his own – not as – messy attire while rambling on in how much of a "miracle" this was.

Upon entering the room, the three all looked upon Daisy, hugging Luigi whilst crying as hard as her small body would let her, the man still blinking around in a daze from under the pushed up head bandage at the same time.

"Luigi…oh my goodness…" Rosalina quickly moved and sat at the edge of the hospital bed, "You're awake…"

"R-Rosalina? What're you doing here?" Luigi asked; voice hard to hear over Daisy's sobbing.

"Don't mind that!" Peach approached the other side of him, trying to hug him as best as she could, "You've had the _entire_ kingdom spazzing out ever since you've been admitted!"

This was the point where Mario entered the room, almost knocking over Toadsworth in the process, "Luigi…"

Daisy, finally, leaned back and released Luigi from her hold, acknowledging the presence of everyone else around her – squinting at them all as they properly embraced the Italian with tears flooding their eyes. _I was still the first one to see him awake, _she thought, hiding her smirk, _That at least happened, didn't expect the news to get around so soon._

After everyone had a chance to hug Luigi, they all silenced and looked at him, in case if he had something to say.

Which he did, "W-what's the huge fuss? What happened?" he blinked back, "All I remember is that I was angry…"

"Oh, my statue wasn't the sturdiest material… a part broke and hit you." Peach smiled at him, "We've had it repaired since, even though Mario doesn't think it should be in the main room –"

"Well, maybe if it was outside this wouldn't have happened!" Mario snapped at her, pulling his brother closer to him.

"W-well, I wasn't the one who placed it in the first –" Peach began before Toadsworth gave a loud cough to silence her. "Anyway… you've been out for three months. Some sort of coma thingy."

Luigi blinked back at her, "Okay... um, well, this is, interesting…"

"And I've been in this room _everyday_ since week two!" Daisy piped up, "I've stayed from the hour you could visit to the hour visiting stopped!"

Giving her a surprised look, Luigi muttered to her, "You're crazy, girl, really crazy. But I guess it was worth it, if everyone was really that worried," He looked around the room one last time, "Wow, I've been here for three months? How bland."

Mario shook his head at his brother's comment, "Well, at least they didn't end you. They wanted to after two months, because you were taking up too much of their time, they said," he gave his brother a playful punch, "But you showed them, eh?"

"Yeah," Luigi eyeballed across the room, "And you all just had to wake up and rush in here? You all look kinda messy except for a couple…"

"Well, how could we wait until morning?" Rosalina also looked in the direction Luigi was, nothing but an empty chair and blank wall.

"Agreed, I think it'd be rude if we waiting until we were refreshed and perfect to come see you, as miserable as you are." Peach ran a hand over her make-up free face, wishing she had put on just a little for this moment.

"Okay then… what did I miss while I was out?" Luigi asked, squinting in the same direction.

"You missed everyone flipping tables over how the second most important hero of the kingdom was out of his game, the cancelation of the Mushroom Cup kart race, and the town cook moving to Sarasaland." Mario rattled off.

"Anybody new move in?" Luigi scooted back against the wall, Daisy leaning forward to hold his hand, "Like, an unknown family member we had or something…?

"N-not that I can think of, why?" Mario now noticed his brother staring, trying to figure out what was so scary of an empty chair and table on the other side of the room.

"T-then, who's – who's – who's that man?" Luigi pointed to where he had been staring, everyone else finally turning their heads, "Aren't you going to introduce him?"

"I-introduce, who?" Peach questioned, "We're the only ones in here."

"No, there's a guy over there, do you not see him?"

Daisy cocked her head, "Luigi, there's seriously no one there. Is this one of those side effects?"

"No, I'm serious! There's some guy over there! Do you not bloody see him? He's frightening!" Luigi's arms shook as he tried to scoot backward even more, "Please tell me you see him, I'm being serious!"

Mario tried to hold his brother down while Rosalina got up, "Let me go get a doctor…"

"No! No doctor! Get police! This man shouldn't be here!" Luigi's shouting got louder and louder, horrified by the soft laughs of the man sitting at the table, his limb like arms only grabbing the armrests of the chair as long legs crossed, empty eyes glaring back at him under the dark shadow made by his dark violet hat.


	4. Chapter 4

**** *headdesk* Forever to update, all because I've been fawning over my Namine Ritsu outfit still – sadly, the company is still working on it. Not complaining, though, I prefer they'd take their time on it. Yeah. I've also been wasting my days on YouTube over Majora's Mask videos and sleeping until noon – and I gotta go back to Early College in two weeks along with baby sitting TWO FREAKIN' ANNOYING CHILDREN I'D LOVE TO KILL. DO. NOT. WANT. Anyway, enough about how much I hate my life right now, the only thing I have to say about this chapter – too much melodramaticy and kinda rushed. Sorry 'bout dat ^ ^ ; ****

* * *

"I have no clue what he's seeing or why he's seeing it, but it's serious. I mean, real serious, we're talking brain surgery here -"

Mario slammed his hands down on the desk, scaring the doctor and causing a few diplomas on the walls of the office to shake, "Surgery? Brain surgery? Are you the idiot here?"

"Mario," Peach gently grabbed the man's shoulder, pushing down on it some, "Mario, please, be calm. It might be best for Luigi."

"I have heard and seen the proof of brain surgery horror stories, and my brother is not going to be one of them!" Mario snapped, "Why not something safer, like medicine?"

The doctor swallowed, "Well, Mario, we can prescribe that, but we don't know how strong of a dose he'll need."

Mario sighed as he made fists, "Doctor. He's seeing a man sitting in his room. I think we'll need a damn big dose."

"Mario!" Peach gasped, "No! We shouldn't try to fix this with medicine! What if it affects his heart or liver? Or causes a clot in his brain where he was hit?"

"The princess does have a point, Mario; I wish to avoid a clot in the brain which is why I mentioned surgery. We could fix any issues with the brain and -"

"I already said no." Mario growled.

"Mario, pills don't fix any damaged brain tissue, I'm sorry. Now, we could give him the medicine for the hallucinations, but that would probably only last as long as we can keep up a medicine supply, as well as a risk for other health issues. If we perform surgery, we could fix the problem easily without any threat from medicine."

"Mario, I think you should listen to the doctor," Peach tried to help, "You and I both would hate it if what was supposed to help him actually killed him over a long period of time."

With his shoulders tensing up even more before slumping down, Mario took sat quietly for a few minutes. "Alright. But if this kills him faster than anything, you'll regret ever being a doctor."

The doctor nodded, sighing in relief whilst Peach scolded Mario for the threat.

* * *

"My darling, my beautiful darling, why are you scared of me? We sat in that abyss for three months together, just us." Waluigi laughed as he walked back and forth in front of Luigi, having cornered the man in the far left side of the hospital room.

Said Italian's body shook in fear, trying to keep his gown from falling off his slim figure, "G-get away from me, get away!" his voice came out and meek and useless.

"But Luigi, I love you!" Waluigi laughed once more, "Please, just let me embrace you like lovers are supposed to."

"No, no! Get away! Get away!" Luigi's voice now rose to a great volume, calling the attention of Daisy from down the hall.

"Luigi?" The red head threw her soda can into a trash can before running the rest of the way to Luigi's room, followed by some nurses, "Luigi, what's wrong?"

"They won't help you, Luigi," Waluigi smiled as he got closer, "I'm the only one who can. So embrace me, Luigi, embrace me."

"Step away, be gone! I don't know you as a lover; I don't remember you at all! Go away! Go away!" Luigi slid down against the wall to the floor, sobbing as he hugged his legs to his chest, "Leave me alone! Leave me alone!"

The insane laughter from the taller man only became louder as Daisy appeared from behind the curtain, lunging over to try to comfort the man while nurses soon followed to get him back into the bed.

* * *

"He, he was screaming something like 'I don't know you as a lover' and 'go away' whenever I got there," Daisy whispered to Rosalina as both sat in the waiting room, "He was crying. And I felt so useless just knowing he's seeing something and I can't help it."

"Daisy, you can help - you've always been helping him by supporting him and waiting for him. If you can just comfort him and keep doing what you were doing, then maybe it'll be alright."

Peach appeared from around the corner, dabbing her eyes with a tissue and sniffling like mad, "I - Daisy - he's, gone into his surgery..."

Daisy shot up, "What? Surgery? When was this planned?"

"Mario and I were talking to the doctor about it, and he scheduled it for tomorrow, but after that scene they went ahead and took him into the room!" Peach's sobbing only got worse as she continued to speak, "I wanted to come get you so you could see him but - but Mario wouldn't even let me talk to him the few minutes before they - they - Luigi wanted to see you but - but -"

Finally, the sobbing escalated; Rosalina herself got up to try to comfort the other princess while Daisy found herself slowly sinking back onto the couch. Luigi going into surgery? Now? And Daisy didn't even get a chance to talk to him? Only Mario got to see him?

The infamous plumber soon came around the corner as well, eyebrows scrunched together in irritation and worry.

_'You...you son of a bitch_.' Daisy thought before she herself began to silently cry. _'What if something happens and I never get to see him again?_'


	5. Chapter 5

****DERP SCHOOL HAS STARTED DERP. ****

_Painful screams echoed throughout the never ending darkness, loud sobs enough to tear apart the heart of any person who would have heard them. _

_Fists hit the ground with full force, tears pouring out like small waterfalls as the man mourned, "My love! My love! They took away __**my love!**__"_

_Falling onto his side after countless days of repeating the same action over and over again, the pain in the heart began to fade away, tears soon began to fall less frequently, and vocal cords began to repair themselves._

_Gathering strength to look into the water that was just as dark as the rest of the prisoner's void, he smiled as his reflection and wiped a last tear from his eye._

_"It's true love. You can't give up if it's true love."_

* * *

"Do you need any more?"

"N-no, I'm fine –"

"Are you sure? You still look a little hungry –"

"I'm fine! Trust me; I don't need any more –"

"Oh, don't be like that, Luigi! You need this!" Mario laughed as he tried to shove more _spaghetti alla puttanesca _onto Luigi's plate, "Besides, I woke up early to make this for you!"

"If you call 8:30 _early_." Luigi muttered, "Mario, it's fine, it's all fine!"

"C'mon, that hospital 'food' has really ruined you! Look at you, so skinny! You can barely fit in your clothes!"

"Doesn't mean that you can stuff me like a pig," Luigi pushed the plate away, eyeing his brother, "Save it for supper or something."

Mario scoffed before pinching Luigi's cheek, "Fine, fine, I'll put it away," he let go of the skin, chuckling at how Luigi glared back as he rubbed the red spot on his face, "You gonna go upstairs?"

"Actually, fratello, I feel like going to the princess' castle for a walk in her garden. It's been forever since I've smelled those flowers of hers." Luigi leaned back in his chair, "That is, if you don't mind."

Mario's smile fell into a frown as he registered Luigi's request, eyebrows furrowing together, "No, no, we can't no."

"Why not, fratello?" Luigi's voice came out broken, "Why can't we go walk in her garden?"

"Because I said no!" Mario snapped, snatching up the dishes on the table and throwing them into the sink behind him.

Luigi huffed, "Is it because you're afraid something's gonna happen again, fratello?"

Silence.

"Look, Mario, I've gone nine months without hardly any problems or getting hurt, I'm sure a small stroll in the garden won't kill me," Luigi ran a hand over his head, running his fingers through his semi-returned hair and wincing when his fingers ran over the cuts, "Besides, if it was you in my place, I'd happily take you to her garden for a stroll."

Mario paused his action of shoving the leftover puttanesca into a Tupperware bowl, tapping his fingers against the wood of the table as he appeared to be thinking.

"By the way, fratello, I'm pretty sure I can walk decently for a good mile or so. The castle isn't that far away, right?"

The older brother finished putting the leftovers into the bowl, "Well, then, I don't see why not," he snapped the lid closed, "Let me go change and stuff, then."

With a smile, Luigi got up from his chair to hug Mario from the side, ignoring how he stiffened up as if the younger sibling had a disease, "Grazie, fratello," his vocals came out sweet, innocent, relaxing to the elder.

"Y-yeah, yeah, yeah," Mario gently pushed him away, "Put that up for me, will you?"

* * *

"I'm so glad you managed to gather the energy for a walk today," Peach placed a small platter of cupcakes on the table, Mario quickly lunged up from the bench to grab two, "It's nice to see you out of that stuffy old house."

"Grazie, princess," Luigi smiled, ignoring his brother stuffing his face, "It's nice to get some fresh air in your garden."

"Yes, yes, these are delicious, by the way." Mario reached up for another cupcake.

Peach sighed, "Are you sure your brother doesn't want one?"

"Oh, no, fratello made me stuff my face at home," Luigi waved his hand at her, "I'm good, he can have them all."

"A-are you sure, Luigi?" Peach frowned, "I don't want you to starve yourself…"

"I'm not, I'm not!" Luigi laughed, "No need to make me eat so much!"

"Doctor said the more you eat the sooner those scars will be gone." Mario reached forward again for another cupcake, "Just saying."

"That didn't translate to, 'stuff'." Luigi growled, standing up, "I'm gonna walk around for a while."

"B-be careful, Luigi…" Peach began before looking at Mario, "…um, do you want one of us to walk with you?"

Luigi scoffed, "I'm fine, I'm fine, there's no need to baby me," he glared at Mario, "Besides, if I need someone, I can yell." He turned and began strolling off towards the middle area of the garden, leaving the other two to sit quietly at the table.

There was only one way to describe Princess Peach's garden – extravagant and beautiful in its own way. The way that the pink flowers and lush bushes made a very intricate, yet calm maze could ease even the most worried minds. That was what Luigi loved about this place, along with the fresh scent of being outdoors; he waltzed through the garden inhaling and exhaling as much as he could just to experience the magic of the scent. Why? Who knows, maybe it was his love of scents.

The colors, how Luigi remembered them as intricate pastels, walking past a bush and a row of pink roses he couldn't help but run his fingers through the plants (though he was sure a gardener toad would scold him for it). The feeling of petals and leaves biting his fingers – it made him remember how happy he was to actually be alive at this moment.

_Nothing can go wrong, nothing can be wrong – not in the safe haven of Peach's garden, _Luigi smiled as he kept on telling himself that, _I'm okay, I'm okay, I don't know who or what that man was or why I was the only one that could see him. But I'm so glad he's gone now. He was frightening… and why was he saying I was his lover? _The man stopped and glared at a butterfly as it flittered past, _I don't remember being in love with anyone. Mario hasn't said anything about it either. I'm confused… _

A sting, so dull yet so sharp, something that was unbearable that brought Luigi to his knees, forcing him to grab his head and howl – was someone cutting into his brain with barb wire?!

A loud ringing resonated through his ears, tears stung and filled his eyes and he fell onto his side, clawing at his head in a pitiful attempt to make the pain stop – the awful pain, more pain that he'd ever felt before in his entire life. He couldn't even hear himself wailing, though he felt his throat get sore, but it was relief compared to the increasing agony in his head. "_Make it stop! Make it stop!_ _Somebody! Make it stop!_"

"It can only stop if you _yourself_ forces it to stop." Vocals broke through the ringing, a hand grabbed Luigi's shoulder gently, someone was there.

"I – I – I can't!" Luigi could barely hear himself, "It's – it's – too much!"

"Ah, you're just being a baby," The hand was gone, and Luigi felt the person walking away, "C'mon, open your eyes."

Luigi slowly did as he was told, blinking away the tears and looking around at his blurry surroundings. Who was that, standing so tall just on the other side of the path? He was… tall… skeletal…

"N-no, y-you!" Luigi immediately recognized the figure as his eye sight quickly returned to normal, "You're – you're that man!"

"I'm just _that man_ to you now?" The ever familiar smile that made Luigi's heart beat in fear, those empty eyes that shone with lust and nothing else, "I'm not _that man_, Luigi. I'm your lover. Remember?"

"N-no! No you're not! Why the hell are you back, why? _Why?!_" Luigi crawled backwards into the bush, the small branches snagging and grabbing against his clothes, "I don't know you!"

"Those three months? You don't remember those three months? You don't remember me, Waluigi?" The taller stepped forward, reaching down and grabbing Luigi's arm, "You don't remember our brief romance before you woke up?"

"N-no! No!"

"Ah, I guess that pain made you forget me, it's alright, it hurt my head a little as well." Waluigi's dark smile got wider as he leaned neared Luigi's face, "But at least now, we can ease each others' pain easily."

* * *

****Crappy cliffhanger is crappy, shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i-**

**So yes, I'm sorry if you were really looking forward for an update to this story – but I lack free time now that school has started and I have to babysit children that won't listen to me ****_every single night_**** (I barely even have time for college homework)!**

**I think this is coming along decently, don't you? Although I have another WaluigiXLuigi story that I'm aiming to upload by at least Thursday – it's all fluffy and cute and stuff! UKE!LUIGI FOR THA WIN! ****


	6. Chapter 6

"You said it'd fix it. _You said_." Mario cast a shadow over the trembling toad doctor, "And what do I hear just a few hours ago? _My little brother screaming bloody murder as if there was someone terrorizing him._"

"L-look, Mr. Mario, please give us a moment!" The doctor stood up, "We've barely had any time to finish reviewing –"

"Does this face look like it cares? I want my brother cured, _asap_." Mario crossed his arms, "You're lucky I have a reputation to keep up or else you would've been thrown out that window a _long_ time ago."

The toad doctor whimpered and held up a folder, "H-here, this is a folder of possible ways to help Luigi –"

Mario snatched the folder from the doctor's hand and marched towards the door, "I knew I should've taken on medicine myself." He muttered through his teeth.

* * *

"A mental therapist?" Rosalina cocked her head at the paper, "Really?"

"That might be my only option, I'll be damned if I let Luigi go into surgery again." Mario crumpled up a piece of paper describing how the use of natural medicine could help his brother, "Nor will I let him start taking medicine."

"You may have to resort to that, Mario," Peach rested a hand gently on the plumber's shoulder, "All of these other treatment ideas are dangerous or new."

"A therapist isn't," Mario brushed the princess's hand away, "I want the best therapist that there is, be it they're expensive or on the other side of the world, I want the _best_ therapist."

"Because we obviously all have enough money to help you with that." Daisy rolled her eyes as she tightened her hands on her drink cup, "Don't you think it'd be cheaper just to find a therapist here?"

"No." Mario threw the rutted piece of paper at the princess, "I don't care if it costs my house, I want Luigi to quit seeing things."

"Yes, yes, we are aware of that, but spending too much now could put you two in a big hole later on." Rosalina watched as the paper hit Daisy square in the face, said red head sighing in frustration.

"Can we go see him now?" Daisy asked, "I want to go comfort him."

Mario glanced across the hall, where the door to Luigi's room was still open, "No, he's not even in there. They must still be 'testing' him."

Daisy groaned, "Why, of all people, must this have happened to _Luigi?_"

* * *

"You must be crazy, Luigi. You see, if it weren't for me you would've been in that abyss for three months and dead by now."

"I don't care, I don't want you near me, go away!"

"How can you not remember me? Right before you woke up I was admitting my feelings to you."

"I don't remember you; I don't remember you at all!"

"Hmmph." Waluigi approached the bed that Luigi sat on, frowning as he pressed himself against the wall, "Funny. You were all over me not too long ago."

Luigi hugged his legs to his chest, "Why don't you leave me alone?! How do you keep on getting in here anyway?!"

"My love for you, of course." Waluigi's smile grew on his face, "That's my answer."

"Well, I don't feel the same towards you, and you're making me look like I'm going insane! Go away! Be gone!" Luigi shouted, "You heard me! Out!"

"Why don't you want me here with you?" Waluigi asked, voice sounding hurt.

"Because I have no idea who you are, you must have me confused with someone else!"

"I'm not confused; I _know_ that it's supposed to be you and me." Waluigi growled, "How can I confuse your blue irises with any other? How could I mistake your light pink lips for someone else's?"

"You can because you _are!_" Luigi threw the pillow at Waluigi, losing his only "weapon" as it landed on the floor behind the slimmer male.

"Luigi, Luigi, Luigi… my, you've become feistier since the last time we've been together," Waluigi reached out to Luigi, "Maybe one little kiss will help you remember?"

Luigi clawed after Waluigi's hand, "Keep your hands to yourself! Someone! _Someone! Get this man away from me!_"

"I think you've been locked up in this room for a while, Luigi. No matter, maybe I can finally get some alone time with you…"

"_No! No!_"

"Mister Luigi, please hang on!" The door to the room jiggled furiously, "We can't – seem to get this – door – open!"

Waluigi sneered, "Really? They're sad, very sad."

Luigi shot from his spot on the bed to the door, grabbing the handle and pounding against the thick wood, "_Hurry up! Hurry up! He's going to kill me!_"

"Now, Luigi," Waluigi's voice calmly rang into his left ear, "If I loved you, why would I kill you?"

Bony arms latched around Luigi's torso, the taller's power forcing the other to be dragged back to the middle of the room, fingers digging into the skin hard enough to where bruises should have been made. Luigi's petrified scream blended with Waluigi's uncontrollable laughter, both landing on their backs onto the cold tile as the door to the room was close to being shaken off its hinges.

"When will you remember me, why don't you remember me, why don't you _love me back?!_" Waluigi asked, tightening his grip on Luigi's body like an anaconda suffocating its victim.

Luigi's screech was loud enough to deafen. The doctors that finally got the door open had to cover their ears as they entered the room, trying their best to calm the man lying in the middle of the room, clawing at his body as if he was being held down by someone else.

* * *

Peach glared at the clock that hung on the wall, sighing as the ticks began to give her a headache, "How long has he been gone?"

"They took him out of his room at two," Mario replied, "Three hours. They can't _possibly_ be having problems with him still, can they?"

"Did you not hear all that screaming a few minutes ago?" Rosalina pointed down the hall that led to the examination and x-ray rooms, "I think they scared him by leaving him alone in one of the rooms."

"What's the point of those stupid rooms anyway? Why can't they just examine him in his room?" Mario questioned.

"Because this hospital is dumb, no offense Peach." Daisy lowered the magazine she had been flipping through, "The only thing that they keep in those rooms are heart monitors and oxygen thingys. The other rooms have the other stuff that they need."

"You can tell she's been here a lot." Rosalina muttered, craning her neck to try to get a better look down the hall.

Mario slammed his hands on the arms of his seat before standing up, "I'm sick of waiting. Nurse!" He called to a passing toad, "Where the hell is my brother?"

The tired nurse sighed, "I'm so sorry that you're spending your time here, Mario, but you may have to leave Luigi here overnight. We left him alone in one of the examination rooms so we could get the MRI ready for him, and the next thing we hear is him screaming bloody murder. Worse, we couldn't even get the door open quick enough – I'm guessing a janitor came by and locked it or something."

Mario scowled, "So?! Was he hurt?!"

"He said he thought he had bruises on him, and that some guy had left them there when he'd been grabbed. Although I couldn't find them, and there was no one else in the room when we entered or left him there." The nurse rubbed her eyes, "Please, just relax and give us –"

"No, I'm _not_ relaxing until I talk to him." Mario's fists shook by his sides.

"Mario, they need time," Peach rushed over, gently grabbing Mario's shoulders and pulling him back to his seat, "Not everything can be done when you snap your fingers at it."

"Maybe he's grouchy because he's hungry," Rosalina smiled, "We can run and get a bite for you guys, Daisy and I."

Daisy grunted as she continued to read through her magazine.

"I think its best we all go and come back together," Peach patted Mario's arm, "Maybe the walk will help us clear our minds, no?"

Mario huffed, "Fine." He stood up again, "But this better not take more than thirty minutes."

* * *

****Stupid filler chapter is stupid, bleeeeehhhhhhhhhh….**

**So, guess what? I went to Anime Blast Chattanooga. Yes. I went to Anime Blast Chattanooga, my first con EVER! If you were there and you saw a Touko/Hilda/White wandering around, leaning against the wall, and constantly pulling out her schedule and cell phone – that 'twas moi. (You've seen Crazee Canadia. YOU MUST DIE – justkidding) **

**Anyway, I started this on the car ride to Anime Blast since that was the first time in a long time that I actually had free time, aside from costume making (which failed) and school work. So today I finished this chapter as a means of being a filler. Thank you and goodnight. ****


End file.
